Rules Are The Rules (Elsa version)
Ranger Audubon said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Elsa! She gave her teacher a Ding-a-Ling Wolf error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Elsa will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a purple slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the class ski trip at the mountains." Ranger Audubon said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Elsa said, "No, Father! Not the class ski trip! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Elsa! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Ranger Audubon shouted, "What? Elsa Gretel Laura Straud, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Ranger Audubon and Elsa went home. Ranger Audubon said, "Elsa, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Ranger Audubon then ran to Elsa to put nappies on her. Elsa said, "No, please! No, Father! No!! NO!!" Ranger Audubon then put a nappy on Elsa. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Elsa. Ranger Audubon said, "I don't care, Elsa. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Ranger Audubon said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Elsa received a spanking from her father. Then, Ranger Audubon said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Ranger Audubon carried on, "There will be no ski trip, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Ranger Audubon told Elsa that she will not play with her boyfriend, Jack Frost and her brother, Brock, at the ice castle. Ranger Audubon also told Elsa that she will not eat at Red Lobster. He said, "If you eat at Red Lobster, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Ranger Audubon went on, "If you hit Anna and beat up Hans, Hiro and Tommy, then you will be sent to Sweden." And then, Ranger Audubon said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures." Elsa watched Denver, The Last Dinosaur and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, TriStar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Things